


Next Gen ^-^

by teehsyloh



Series: Haikyuu!!- Next Gen ^-^ [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Aobajousai, Chatting & Messaging, Datekougyou | Date Tech, Fluff and Angst, Friendship, Fukuroudani, Johzenji, Karasuno, M/M, Next Generation Captains (Haikyuu!!), Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Rated teen for swearing, Second gen captains, Shiratorizawa, Teru gives random and inconsistent nicknames, Texting, they become a family
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-07
Updated: 2020-07-21
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:14:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 2,969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24592108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teehsyloh/pseuds/teehsyloh
Summary: Next Gen Captain's Chat:DD
Relationships: Everyone & Everyone
Series: Haikyuu!!- Next Gen ^-^ [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1777654
Comments: 23
Kudos: 69





	1. Who the hell are you

**Author's Note:**

> usernames!!  
> Akaashi- aGAASHIIIIIIII  
> Ennoshita- EnnoSHITa  
> Futakuchi- Futaqt  
> Shirabu- Shitabu  
> Terushima- teruteru  
> Yahaba- Yahababe

**[Next Gen^-^]**

[Friday, 7:03 PM]

**Oikawaii~ has added Shitabu, teruteru, EnnoSHITa, aGAASHIIIIIIII, Yahababe, and Futaqt to Next Gen ^-^**

**Shitabu:** what the hell

 **Shitabu:** what is this

**aGAASHIIIIIIII:** what

**Oikawaii~:** hiiii ^-^

**EnnoSHITa:** uhh what's this

**Deadchi:** its acaptain's group chat

**EnnoSHITa:** but

 **EnnoSHITa:** we aren't captains yet?

**Oikawaii~:** but you will be!!

 **Oikawaii~:** so get along and don't kill each other!!

**Yahababe:** Oikawa san!!

**teruteru:** captains gc v2!!!

 **teruteru:** woo!!

**aGAASHIIIIIIII:** what

 **aGAASHIIIIIIII:** v2?

**Precious:** this is his second captains gc

**Futaqt:** moniwa san

 **Futaqt:** why am i here

 **Futaqt:** idk these ppl

 **Futaqt:** losers*

**Yahababe:** wow

**Futaqt:** who r u

**Yahababe:** rude

 **Yahababe:** Aoba Johsai, Yahaba Shigeru 

**Shitabu:** ew

**Futaqt:** oh cool

**Precious:** futakuchi 

**Precious:** please be n ndjio erudfbklh8o97d hj

**Futaqt:**??

**aGAASHIIIIIIII:** what

**Precious:** STOP BEING A BRAT 

**Precious:** BE NICE YOU RUDE LITTLE SHIT

**Futaqt:** oh

 **Futaqt:** hi kamasaki san!!

**Precious:** DID YOU HEAR ME YOU BASTARD

**Futaqt:** how r u doing kamasaki san!! 

**Futaqt:** :P

**Precious:** ARE YOU LISTENING YOU LITTLE BITCH

 **Precious:** FUCKING BASTARD YOU BETTER BE LISTENING

**Futaqt:** lol okay

**Precious:** YOU LITTLE AOJ UDOFBN EIBFODK

 **Precious:** sorry!!

 **Precious:** but hes right!! you're all captains to- be so get along!!

**Futaqt:** fine ****

 **Futaqt:** who r u guys

**EnnoSHITa:** Karasuno Ennoshita Chikara

**aGAASHIIIIIIII:** Akaashi Keiji, Fukurodani

**HOOT 0w0:** aGAASHIIIIIIII

 **HOOT 0w0:** HI AGASHIIHIIII

**aGAASHIIIIIIII:** hello bokuto san

**Shitabu:** Shiratorizawa setter, Shirabu Kenjirou

**Oikawaii~:** we had to add you for some reason >:P

**Deadchi:** oikawa

**Oikawaii~:** uGH fine

**teruteru:** hiiiiiiii

 **teruteru:** im Johzenji's captainnnnnn

 **teruteru:** terushima yuuji!!!!!

**Futaqt:** k cool

**Precious:** futakuchi

**Futaqt:** fine

 **Futaqt:** date tech, futakuchi kenji 

**Oikawaii~:** okayyyy

 **Oikawaii~:** now that that's done

 **Oikawaii~:** byeeee

**teruteru:** bye oikawaaaaaaa

**Oikawaii~ and 3 other left the chat**

**aGAASHIIIIIIII:** goodbye?

**Shitabu:** what

**Yahababe:** ew

 **Yahababe:** shiratorizawa

**Shitabu:** fight me you damn cream puff

**EnnoSHITa:** stop fighting

**Yahababe:** literally fight me you mushroom

**Shitabu:** SQUARE UP HOE

**Yahababe:** BITCH

**aGAASHIIIIIIII:** stop fighting

**EnnoSHITa:** stop fighting

**Futaqt:** pfft moms

**Shitabu:** this is going to be a long year

**Yahababe:** I never thought I would agree with someone from sh*ratorizawa

**Shitabu:** imagine never going to nationals

**Yahababe:** fUCK YOU

**Futaqt:** damn

 **Futaqt:** creampuff finally grew a pair

**Yahababe:** WDYM CREAMPUFF

**Shitabu:** your hair dumbass

**Yahababe:** SAYS YOU PRISON HAIRCUT LOOKIN HEADASS

**Shitabu:** ITS BETTER THAN LOOKING LIKE SOME DUMB PASTRY 

**EnnoSHITa:** stop arguing

 **EnnoSHITa:** at least try to be civil with each other 

**teruteru:** oop 

**Futaqt:** dam

 **Futaqt:** you guys became ennoshitas bitch just like that

**Yahababe:** WHO THE HELL ARE YOU

**Shitabu:** LITERALLY WHO ARE YOU

**Futaqt:** oh hey

 **Futaqt:** you guys think alike

**Shitabu:** SHUT UP

**Yahababe:** SHUT UP

**Futaqt:** wow you guys are basically the same person

**teruteru:** I think theyre angry :0

**Shitabu:** this guy is the worst

**Yahababe:** ^^

**aGAASHIIIIIIII:** futakuchi san, please stop provoking then

**Futaqt:**. . . .

 **Futaqt:** no promises

**EnnoSHITa:** futakuchi

**Futaqt:** no response

**Shitabu:** ha 

**Shitabu:** whos ennoshitas bitch now

**Futaqt:** still u ;p

**Shitabu:** I will kill you

**Futaqt:** do it 

**Futaqt:** you wont

 **Futaqt:** youre a goodie goodie ****

**Yahababe:** I never thought I could hate someone more than shirabitch

**Shitabu:** shut up yahoeba

**teruteru:** whoaaa

 **teruteru:** futakuchi made yahaba and shirabu agree w each other!!

**Futaqt:** wow

 **Futaqt:** I did

**Shitabu:** we have a neutral enemy

 **Shitabu:** that thing

**Yahababe:** my enemys enemy is my fri-

 **Yahababe:** acquaintance for a short period of time

**Shitabu:** wow okay

**Futaqt:** look at my power

**aGAASHIIIIIIII:** what power

**Futaqt:** I bridged the gap between Shiratorizawa and Aoba Johsai for like 2 seconds

**Yahababe:** I hate this

**Shitabu:** im leaving

**Shitabu has left the chat**

**teruteru has added Shitabu to the chat**

**teruteru:** you can't leave!!

**Yahababe:** no let him leave

**Shitabu:** fuck you

**teruteru:** but our senpais wanted this!!

**EnnoSHITa:** what

**teruteru:** our old captains wanted us to get along!!!!!!!!!

**Shitabu:** . . . 

**Yahababe:**. . . 

**Futaqt:** ha

 **Futaqt:** suck ups

**Shitabu has renamed Futaqt to annoying**

**annoying:** wow rude

**aGAASHIIIIIIII:** but fitting

**annoying:** I feel attacked

**Yahababe:** good

**Yahababe has gone offline** ****

**Shitabu:** good riddance 

**EnnoSHITa:** Shirabu

**Shitabu:** whatever

**Shitabu has gone offline**

**teruteru:** and then there were four 

**teruteru:** :DD

**aGAASHIIIIIIII has gone offline**

**EnnoSHITa has gone offline**

**Futaqt:** sorry dude

**Futaqt has gone offline**

**teruteru:** aw

 **teruteru:** :(

 **teruteru:** oh well


	2. Bunny Things

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> usernames!!  
> Akaashi- aGAASHIIIIIIII  
> Ennoshita- EnnoSHITa  
> Futakuchi- annoying  
> Shirabu- Shitabu  
> Terushima- teruteru  
> Yahaba- Yahababe

**[Next Gen^-^]**

[Saturday, 4:16 AM]

**teruteru:** GUYSSSSSSSSDSASSSS

 **teruteru:** guysssss

 **teruteru:** guysssss ****

 **teruteru:** guysssss

 **teruteru:** guysssss

 **teruteru:** guys

 **teruteru:** guys

 **teruteru:** gsuy

 **teruteru:** gsuy

 **teruteru:** gsuy

 **teruteru:** guys

 **teruteru:** gusy

 **teruteru:** guyss

 **teruteru:** guyua

 **teruteru:** guya

 **teruteru:** guyd

[Saturday, 4:56 AM]

**teruteru:** guyssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss

**Shitabu:** WHAT

 **Shitabu:** DO

 **Shitabu:** YOU

 **Shitabu:** WANT

**teruteru:** hi shiraboooooooooooo

 **teruteru:** why are you up?

**Shitabu:** don't call me that

 **Shitabu:** and what do you mean why am I up

 **Shitabu:** why are YOU up?

**teruteru:** oh

 **teruteru:** I don't know

**Shitabu:** I-

 **Shitabu:** never mind, what do you want

**teruteru:** wdym

**Shitabu:** you spammed the chat

 **Shitabu:** so what do you wnat

**teruteru:** oh

 **teruteru:** I don't remember

 **teruteru:** :DD

**Shitabu:**. . . .

 **Shitabu:** I'm going back to studying

**teruteru:** whaaaaaat

 **teruteru:** noooooooooooooo

 **teruteru:** go to sleeeeeeeeeeeeeeep

 **teruteru:** shirabooooooooo

 **teruteru:** shirabaeeeee

 **teruteru:** shirabuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu

 **teruteru:** shirabooboo

 **teruteru:** shirabbyyyyyyyyy

 **teruteru:** SHIRABOOOOOOOOO

 **teruteru:** STOP STUDYINGNGGGGGGGGGGG

 **teruteru:** SHIRABOO

**Shitabu:** WHAT

**teruteru:** shirabooooo!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

**teruteru:** go to skeeppppp

 **teruteru:** DDD:

**Shitabu:** if I go to sleep

 **Shitabu:** will you stOP SPAMMING

**teruteru:** yes!!

 **teruteru:** :DD

**Shitabu:** fine

**teruteru:** yay!!

 **teruteru:** goodnightttt

 **teruteru:** sleep welllllllllll

 **teruteru:** gnnnnnnnnn

 **teruteru:** sweet dreamssssssss

 **teruteru:** sleep tight~~~

**Shitabu:** SHUT UP

**teruteru:** okayyyy

 **teruteru:** gnnnnnnnnn

**Shitabu:**

**Shitabu:** good night

**Shitabu has gone offline**

**teruteru:** gasp

 **teruteru:** shiraboo loves meeeeee

 **teruteru:** <33333

[Saturday, 5:46 AM]

**teruteru:** guyssssss

 **teruteru:** I found a bunny!!!

 **teruteru:** its so cuteeeee

 **teruteru:** look!!!!!!!

 **teruteru:** _[img.362]_

 **teruteru:** isnt it so cuteee!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

 **teruteru:** fun fact!! bunnies are crepuscular!!!

[Saturday, 6:03]

**teruteru:** uh

 **teruteru:** guys? ****

 **teruteru:** _[img.363]_

**aGAASHIIIIIIII:** what

 **aGAASHIIIIIIII:** how

 **aGAASHIIIIIIII:** that's tokyo tower

 **aGAASHIIIIIIII:** are you in tokyo?

**teruteru:** hi akaashi!!!!!!!

 **teruteru:** why are you awake 

**teruteru:** and, uh

 **teruteru:** help?

**aGAASHIIIIIIII:** i-

 **aGAASHIIIIIIII:** bokuto woke me up 

**aGAASHIIIIIIII:** and hold on, what

**teruteru:** never mind!!

 **teruteru:** I found someone I know

 **teruteru:** byeee

**teruteru has gone offline**

**aGAASHIIIIIIII:** w h a t

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> what ships (if any) should I put in??


	3. sneky snake dude

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> usernames!!  
> Akaashi- aGAASHIIIIIIII  
> Ennoshita- EnnoSHITa  
> Futakuchi- annoying  
> Shirabu- Shitabu  
> Terushima- teruteru  
> Yahaba- Yahababe

**[Next Gen^-^]**

[Saturday, 8:55 AM]

**EnnoSHITa:** how did you get to tokyo

 **EnnoSHITa:** terushima?

**teruteru:** idk

 **teruteru:** i just walked followed the bunny and kinda just ended up at tokyp 

**teruteru:** tokyo*

**EnnoSHITa:** oh

 **EnnoSHITa:** I see

**aGAASHIIIIIIII:** where are you now ****

**Shitabu:** how the hell did you follow a bunny to tokyo in one night

**teruteru:** hehe idk

 **teruteru:** and rn im at a friends house 

**aGAASHIIIIIIII:** you have friends?

**teruteru:** ouch ****

 **teruteru:** akaashi you wound me 

**teruteru:** :(

**Yahababe:** so

 **Yahababe:** who are you with?

**teruteru:** daishou

**imalwaysthisnice has joined the chat**

**imalwaysthisnice:** TERU

**teruteru:** KUROO

**aGAASHIIIIIIII:** kuroo san?

**Shitabu:** whomst the fuck is kuroo

**annoying:** who the fuck is that ****

**imalwaysthisnice:** GET AWAY FROM THAT SNAKE

**teruteru:** who?

 **teruteru:** what snak ojshdigey sago 2bi4 d jskn

**Yahababe:** what the fuck

**EnnoSHITa:** are you alright terushima?

**Shitabu:** ennoshita, the mom friend

**teruteru:** HEY THERE CAT FUCKER

**Shitabu:** excuse me

**aGAASHIIIIIIII:** lol

**imalwaysthisnice:** DAISHOU

 **imalwaysthisnice:** YOU CUNT 

**teruteru:** HEY THERE KUROO

 **teruteru:** HOWS IT GOINHGJHCF ADSJK

 **teruteru:** sorry!!

 **teruteru:** he stole my phobivautcy yu5tv aj w sjloq0u

**imalwaysthisnice:** DAISHOU

 **imalwaysthisnice:** DONT YOU DARE TOUCH HOAIUSEF CF UV76HB3QW ES

**aGAASHIIIIIIII:** kuroo san?

**Shitabu:** wtf

**Yahababe:** what the hell is happening

**annoying:** idk but its fun to watch

 **annoying:** I should get popcorn ****

**imalwaysthisnice:** HEYHEY HEY

**teruteru:** what the heosfuiaf qi37 cu

 **teruteru:** hi bokuto!!!!

**EnnoSHITa:** uhhhh

**aGAASHIIIIIIII:** um

**imalwaysthisnice:** ARE UALRIGHT KIDDO

 **imalwaysthisnice:** KUROO SAID UR WIHT 'SOME SHADY BITCH'

**teruteru:** im with daishou!!

 **teruteru:** hes right herabjf uri78 fjiyu

 **teruteru:** SEE YA LOSERS LATER HES WIHT ME

**teruteru has gone offline**

**Shitabu:** well ****

**annoying:** lol 

**annoying:** wtf just ahppened

**imalwaysthisnice:** DONT WORRY KIDDO 

**imalwaysthisnice:** ME AND KUROP ARE AN THE WAYUUYYYY

 **imalwaysthisnice:** AKAAAAAASHI

 **imalwaysthisnice:** HI

**imalwaysthisnice has left the chat**

**aGAASHIIIIIIII:** what

**EnnoSHITa:** should I be worried

**annoying:** im so glad I woke ip for this

**Yahababe:** 'ip'

**Shitabu:** 'ip'

**annoying:** shut up

 **annoying:** im going back to sleep

**annoying has gone offline**

**Shitabu:** im going to study

**Yahababe:** nerd

**Shitabu:** fuck off

**Shitabu has gone offline**

**EnnoSHITa:** im gonna go now

**aGAASHIIIIIIII:** same

**Yahababe:** bye

**aGAASHIIIIIIII has gone offline**

**EnnoSHITa has gone offline**

**Yahababe has gone offline**


	4. how to get someone off a celling

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> usernames!!  
> Akaashi- aGAASHIIIIIIII  
> Ennoshita- EnnoSHITa  
> Futakuchi- annoying  
> Shirabu- Shitabu  
> Terushima- teruteru  
> Yahaba- Yahababe

**[Next Gen^-^]**

[Sunday, 4:16 AM]

**EnnoSHITa:** theoretically 

**EnnoSHITa:** okay?

 **EnnoSHITa:** T H E O R E T I C A L L Y

 **EnnoSHITa:** if your team mate calls you at four am on a sunday saying that they glued their best friend to the celling

 **EnnoSHITa:** what would you do

 **EnnoSHITa:** theoretically of course

**teruteru:** omg that sounds so fun

 **teruteru:** where are you

 **teruteru:** can I join them??

**EnnoSHITa:** no

 **EnnoSHITa:** aren't you in tokyo

**teruteru:** nope!!

 **teruteru:** im somewhere in sendai?? 

**Shitabu:** how are you still alive

**teruteru:** shiraboooooooooooo

 **teruteru:** babeeeee

**Shitabu:** ew

 **Shitabu:** what the fuck is wrong with you

**aGAASHIIIIIIII:** is nishinoya glued to a celling ennoshita?

**EnnoSHITa:**

**EnnoSHITa:** yes

 **EnnoSHITa:** what am I supposed to do??

****aGAASHIIIIIIII has renamed EnnoSHITa to ennothanks** **

**annoying:** lol

 **annoying:** mood

**Yahababe:** shut up

**annoying:** wow really feeling the love

 **annoying:** thanks creampuff

**Yahababe:** dljsHFLDSHALFHsjfhjls

 **Yahababe:** its too early to put up with your shit

**annoying:** wow

**annoying has renamed Yahababe to creampuff hoe**

**Shitabu:** I never thought id like futakuchi for anything

**annoying has renamed Shitabu to mushroom bitch**

**mushroom bitch:** fuck you

**creampuff hoe:** pfft

**ennothanks:** so

 **ennothanks:** teammate is on celling

 **ennothanks:** what do I do

**aGAASHIIIIIIII:** call the fire department

**mushroom bitch:** leave

**annoying:** throw things at them

**teruteru:** join them!!

****aGAASHIIIIIIII:** **

**aGAASHIIIIIIII:** how are you three even captains

**mushroom bitch:** im not captain till next year so im fine

 **mushroom bitch:** idk about the other two

**ennothanks:** soo what do I do?!?!

**aGAASHIIIIIIII:** call a fire department?

**teruteru:** one time my team set a basketball hoop on fire and we played volleyball with the firemen!!

**mushroom bitch:** what

**creampuff hoe:** how

****aGAASHIIIIIIII:** **

**aGAASHIIIIIIII:** on second thought

 **aGAASHIIIIIIII:** bokuto san is not that bad

**annoying:** now imagine terushima and bokuto in the same room

**aGAASHIIIIIIII:** nO

****aGAASHIIIIIIII has gone offline** **

**annoying:** pfft

**mushroom bitch:** great you scared away one of the only sane people

**creampuff hoe:** you say that as if you're one of the sane people

**mushroom bitch:** sQUARE UP HOE

**creampuff hoe:** bITCH YOU WANNA GO

**annoying:** *eats popcorn*

**creampuff hoe:** SHUT UP

**mushroom bitch:** SHUT UP

**annoying:** whoa 

**annoying:** geez

 **annoying:** you guys are like the same person

**mushroom bitch:** NO WE ARENT

**creampuff hoe:** NO WE ARENT

**teruteru:** r u sure about that

**ennothanks:** so

 **ennothanks:** uhh noya is still on the celling


	5. first emo talk (>_<)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> usernames!!  
> Akaashi- aGAASHIIIIIIII  
> Ennoshita- ennothanks  
> Futakuchi- annoying  
> Shirabu- mushroom bitch  
> Terushima- teruteru  
> Yahaba- creampuff hoe

**[Next Gen^-^]**

[Monday, 6:09 PM]

**annoying:** is it just me or are yahaba and shirabu basically the same person

**creampuff hoe:** DONT CLUMP ME WITH THAT SHIRATORIZAWA SHIT

**mushroom bitch:** YOU THINK I WANT TO BE WITH SOME PRISSY SUCK UP

**creampuff hoe:** HA LIKE YOURE ONE TO TALK

**mushroom bitch:** WHAT YOU MEANNNN

**creampuff hoe:** YOU SUCK UP TO USHIWAKA MORE THAN ME TO OIKAWA

**mushroom bitch:** NO I DONT

**creampuff hoe:** YES YOU DO

**teruteru has added Ushijima Wakatoshi to Next Gen ^-^**

**teruteru:** waka chan!!

**Ushijima Wakatoshi:** Hello Terushima. Pleasure to make your acquaintance once again. Is there something you need?

**teruteru:** shirabu is fighting with yahaba!!

 **teruteru:** tell him to stop :(

**Ushijima Wakatoshi:** Shirabu, please stop fighting with Yahaba.

**mushroom bitch:** fine

**creampuff hoe:** ha

**teruteru has added the grand king™ to Next Gen^-^**

**teruteru:** kawa channnnn

**the grand king™:** hi teruuuuu why am I back here

**Ushijima Wakatoshi:** Hello Oikawa.

**the grand king™:** o h

 **the grand king™:** y o u r e h e r e

**Ushijima Wakatoshi:** You should have come to Shiratorizawa.

**teruteru has removed Ushijima Wakatoshi from Next Gen^-^**

**teruteru:** ahem

 **teruteru:** yAHABA IS FIGHTING WITH SHIRABU SO TELL HIM TO STOP PLZ :0

**the grand king™:** oh fine ****

 **the grand king™:** yaha channnn

 **the grand king™:** stop fighting plz <(｀^´)>

**creampuff hoe:** yes oikawa san ****

**teruteru:** alright!!

**the grand king™:** well, toodles losers :P

**the grand king™ has left Next Gen^-^**

**annoying:** man

 **annoying:** you guys are really suck up to your senpais

 **annoying:** L

**creampuff hoe:** tERUSHIMA ADD HIS CAPTAIN

**teruteru:** oki

**teruteru has added precious to Next Gen^-^**

**annoying:** moniwaaaaaaaaaaaa

 **annoying:** moniwa sannn

 **annoying:** you wouldn't ignore your kohai would youuuuuu

 **annoying:** mommmmm

 **annoying:** mOMMMMMMMMMMM

 **annoying:** MONIWAAAAAAAA

 **annoying:** SENPAIIIIIIII

 **annoying:** MONIWA SANNNNNNNNNNN

 **annoying:** DONT IGNORE MEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE

**mushroom bitch:** is it just me ore did he just become more annoying

**annoying:** MOMMMM

 **annoying** **:** MONIWA SANNNNNN

 **annoying:** WHY DONT YOU REPLYYYYYYYYYY ****

 **annoying:** JNKBHJVGCFXDT

 **annoying:** MONIWA SANNNNNNNNN

 **annoying:** :(((((((((

 **annoying:** MONIWA SENPAIIIIII

 **a** **nnoying:** MOMMM

 **annoying:** MOTHERRRRRR

 **annoying:** MAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

**aGAASHIIIIIIII:** i see one of you isn't a suck up

**precious:** hello?

**annoying:** MONIWA SANNNNNNNNNN

**precious has left Next Gen^-^**

**annoying:** mission success 

**mushroom bitch:** pfft

**creampuff hoe:** when you scare away your own captain

**annoying:** I know how to get on someones nerves :P

**ennothanks:** no really

**aGAASHIIIIIIII:** if only I knew how to get bokuto san away like that

**ennothanks:** im guessing you aren't the suck up type akaashi

**aGAASHIIIIIIII:** no I don't believe i am

**teruteru:** can I add bokuto just fro the heck of it

**aGAASHIIIIIIII:** no

 **aGAASHIIIIIIII:** never put me in the same room as you two at the same time

 **aGAASHIIIIIIII:** ever

 **aGAASHIIIIIIII:** id die

**mushroom bitch:** dam

**annoying:** y you guys such suk ups tho

**creampuff hoe:** are you asking for a fight

**annoying:** no its just sad

**mushroom bitch:** youre sad

**annoying:** nO like

 **annoying:** idk why u guys keep comparing yourselves to your captains

 **annoying:** u guys are great players and u guys kinda just put urself down cus they're here or whatever

 **annoying:** nvm

**ennothanks:** huh

**aGAASHIIIIIIII:** I gues futakuchi can be nice when he wants to

**teruteru:** AWW WE JUST HAD OUT FIRST EMO TALK

 **teruteru:** IM GONNA COME OVER AND GIVE U. A HUG OKAY??

 **teruteru:** GIME LIKE 4 MINS ILL BE THERE

**annoying:** wait what

**teruteru:** IM COMING OVER TO GIVE U A HUG

**annoying:** how do you know where I am??

**teruteru has gone offline**

**annoying:** oh

 **annoying:** I guess I'm getting a hug then


	6. how to find your friends by hacking into cameras and and then go find them to give them a hug

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> teru is insanely smart and knows how to do random things

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> usernames!!  
> Akaashi- aGAASHIIIIIIII  
> Ennoshita- ennothanks  
> Futakuchi- annoying  
> Shirabu- mushroom bitch  
> Terushima- teruteru  
> Yahaba- creampuff hoe

**[Next Gen^-^]**

[Monday, 6:17 PM]

**annoying:** so, I just got a hug

**mushroom bitch:** who would hug you

**annoying:** ouch 

**annoying:** and teru

 **annoying:** he gives the best hugs

**mushroom bitch:** did he actually go and give you a hug

**aGAASHIIIIIIII:** how did he find you

**creampuff hoe:** I was wondering that too

**ennothanks:** teru?

**teruteru:** yesss?

**annoying:** so how'd u find me

**teruteru:** just like how I find everyone!!

**ennothanks:** and how do you do that??

**teruteru:** hack into the security cameras around his house and see if he's home??

**annoying:** wHAT

**mushroom bitch:** excuse me??

**teruteru:** and then pick the lock and break into his house!!

**ennothanks:**. . . .

**creampuff hoe:** are you being for real??

**teruteru:** yess??

 **teruteru:** I mean

 **teruteru:** I normally just hack some data bases for the address and if they're not home hack the cameras

**aGAASHIIIIIIII:** im suddenly very on edge

**ennothanks:** same

**mushroom bitch:** so you can find where all of us are rn??

**teruteru:** sure!!

 **teruteru:** gimme like 6 mins

**mushroom bitch:** wAIT NO THAT WASNT AN OFFER

**creampuff hoe:** oh great job

**mushroom bitch:** you tryna start smt??

**teruteru:** done!!

**ennothanks:** uhh

**aGAASHIIIIIIII:** are we enablers

**annoying:** so teru can basically find where all of us are in like 7 secs??

**aGAASHIIIIIIII:** basically 

**teruteru:** futa is in dateko ball gym

**ennothanks:** im worried

**mushroom bitch:** there's no way terushima is smart enough

**annoying:** I can confirm this information

**creampuff hoe:** uh oh

**aGAASHIIIIIIII:** I'm suddenly very scared

**teruteru:** next!!

 **teruteru:** so enno chan is walking home after a Karasuno get together

 **teruteru:** oh hey is that a meat bun??

**ennothanks:**

**ennothanks:** can you see me right now??

**teruteru:** yeah!!

**aGAASHIIIIIIII:** that is terrifying

**teruteru:** enno channnn

 **teruteru:** where are you goingggg

**creampuff hoe:** what happened??

**teruteru:** enno chan ran from the camera I was looking at him with :(

**annoying:** pfft

 **annoying:** ennoshita just booked it

**teruteru:** and now enno chan made it home

 **teruteru:** glad ur safe bro

 **teruteru:** now onto aka chan

**aGAASHIIIIIIII:** aka chan??

**teruteru:** hes in his bedroom and hes calling someone

**aGAASHIIIIIIII:**. . . .

**creampuff hoe:** you're scary

**mushroom bitch:** there's nothing to be scared of

**teruteru:** :/

 **teruteru:** anyway

 **teruteru:** shirabu is in his dorm room with his roommate who's name is Kawanishi Taichi, I know your room number the door's numbered passcode the key to the gate and passcode for the building shirabu is in :)

**aGAASHIIIIIIII:** I think you should be scared

**mushroom bitch:**. . . .

 **mushroom bitch:** so where's yahabitch at

**creampuff hoe:** fuck off

**ennothanks:** im-

**annoying:** your rivalry is amusing 

**creampuff hoe:** plz don't find me

**teruteru:** oh I found u a while ago

 **teruteru:** btw there's someone following u

**creampuff hoe:** what

**teruteru:** I said seomeon is following u??

**creampuff hoe:** who is it

**teruteru:** hold on

**creampuff hoe:** what

 **creampuff hoe:** what's happening

**annoying:** whoawhoawhoa what's happening??

**teruteru:** keep walking

**ennothanks:** what's going on

**teruteru:** yahaba 

**creampuff hoe:** yes??

**teruteru:** stay calm

 **teruteru:** listen to me

**mushroom bitch:** wait is this actually happening

**creampuff hoe:** what should I so

**teruteru:** stay in the open

 **teruteru:** dont walk home

 **teruteru:** im gonna send you an address

 **teruteru:** go there

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> how do you all feel about the length of the chapters?? and are there any other second gen captains I should add (atsumu/osamu, sakusa, etc..)?? also, should I keep the energy crackhead or put in some actual plot or make some of it serious or smt cuz idk :/ 
> 
> I left y'all on a cliffhanger and idk if I wanna end it lighthearted and crackheaded or serious and kinda angsty ig?? idk


	7. [preview] how to save a yahaba

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> nicknames  
> Akaashi- aGAASHIIIIIIII  
> Ennoshita- ennothanks  
> Futakuchi- annoying  
> Shirabu- mushroom bitch  
> Terushima- teruteru  
> Yahaba- creampuff hoe

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for being gone for like a whole month hehe

**[Next Gen^-^]**

[Monday, 6:30 PM]

**teruteru:** yahaba did u get the address

**creampuff hoe:** yeah but you need me to go there?

 **creampuff hoe:** why?

**teruteru:** im sending futakuchi there too

**annoying:** oh okay

**teruteru:** its a crowded place and in the middle of u two

 **teruteru:** futa im sending u the address and since ur walking out anyway head there plz

**annoying:** how'd u know that o rite

**teruteru:** ill hope on my motorcycle and drive u home 

**mushroom bitch:** what's going on

**ennothanks:** I was gone for like 3 mins

 **ennothanks:** is everyone alright

**aGAASHIIIIIIII:** stay safe

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey guys!! so basically I was dead for like a month but I'm back!! sorta, so anyway, I really do need to know, are you all alright with bits and pieces of angst and sad backstories and whatnot?? and im asking again, what do you all want as shippings?? just get all of en together?? add more captains?? keep ships between the group or what?? I really don't know what you guys want so if I dont get answers I;ll probably just go off on my whim also what do you all feel about some parts of the story being told in a non text format? ahh im talking too much, if anyone could answer any of the questions id be grateful, thanks for reading!!


End file.
